Retrieving golf balls during the course of play requires players to constantly bend over and/or dismount from golf carts in order to retrieve golf balls from the ground. In certain games played on the course, the number of golf balls to be retrieved is increased by the nature of the game. For example, the problem is further aggravated from the requirements of team members playing in a golf game called Scramble. Under the rules of that game, all members of a team individually and sequentially have to drive their golf balls off the tee. The position of the golf ball that goes the farthest or is in the best lie for the next shot is selected as the chosen position where all team members hit their second shot. The other team members have to retrieve their golf balls and reposition them at the position of the selected ball and then each of the members strike their balls again from that position. When players retrieve their balls for repositioning to the lie of the selected ball, the players often have to disembark from golf carts and then physically bend over to pick up their ball. The problem becomes further exacerbated when balls are to be retrieved from undesirable areas such as water traps, sand traps, high weeds, and brush where the golf player may risk injury from plants, insects and the like.
Organizations that hold tournaments often seek sponsors for their events. The sponsors are typically able to advertise their goods or services on golf related equipment, such as tee boxes, flags on the green, and the like. Even when tournaments are not being held, companies that would like to increase their exposure to the potential clientele of golf players advertise their goods or services on golf related equipment, such as golf bags and golf balls. The typical advertising methods involved with golf related equipment, however, are either too expensive because of the cost of the golf equipment involved, do not last long enough to impress the potential customer, or are printed on golf related equipment that is discarded by the potential customer because it is not useful.
The need exists, therefore, for an effective advertising method that is less costly but useful to target the potential customer base of golf players.
As a result of the problems associated with retrieving golf balls, there are a variety of golf ball retrievers known in the art. One category of golf ball retriever is characterized by a rake-like structure used to scoop a golf ball. Another category of golf ball retriever uses two circular members connected by a spring mechanism on the end of a shaft to pick a golf ball up. However, these prior designs are cumbersome to use and often unreliable. The prior designs are also unable to accommodate any advertising device.
Thus, there exists a need to be able to safely and effectively retrieve a golf ball without repeatedly bending over or from a golf cart and to capitalize on the advertising opportunity of providing a useful device with an advertisement.